


they sleep

by Prince_Pestilential



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Remus Sanders, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Pestilential/pseuds/Prince_Pestilential
Summary: Virgil has a nightmare, but he's not even asleep. Analogical ensues?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	they sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and it's trash. It was abandoned for the sake of a new idea ;)

The mindscape was soothingly silent, completely void of the usual rush and chatter of daytime shenanigans. This alone should have been the first sign of nighttime, if not the darkness, the exhaustion, and the very obvious time displayed on the top right corner of Virgil’s phone screen.  
All of this went completely unnoticed, however, as the fearful side continued to swipe his thumb up slowly, scrolling yet again through some social media platform he enjoyed.  
He also failed to notice the time switching to 3:00 AM, though the bright black lines squirmed in the corner of his vision as they slowly changed while minutes passed. Distracted and safe among his mountain of cartoonishly patterned blankets, the trait didn’t realize he wasn’t meant to be awake until the fear that so suddenly gripped him also tore him from his daze of false serenity, forcing the phone from his hands as they trembled with force.  
Swallowing thickly, he glanced down at the time and brought the cheap fabric of the comforter to his cheek, shivering in the dimly lit cage that his room had become with the flick of some internal switch. He released a breath, watching as it turned to vapor in the frigid air.  
He needed out of here.  
Falling from his bed, Virgil struggled to free himself from the mess of blankets and sheets, disregarding his phone in the mess as it clattered to the floor. By then his hand was on the door, shoving it open as he darted out into the bright hall.  
Here his panic was momentarily halted by the glaring fluorescents stinging his impossibly large eyes, capturing him like a deer in headlights before flooding him once again with that ever-present terror. Snapped from yet another short-lived daze, he blinked away the pain as his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. His unsteady gaze drifted down the hallway where another door stood sharp and ever-present, causing another rush of doubts to take over his head.  
Nevermind that now, he thought, approaching the door with a pang of heavy guilt. Even just being near the other side’s room vanquished the idling fear within him, leaving him with almost no choice at all as he placed his trembling hand upon the silver doorknob, easing the dark blue door open.  
“Virgil!” Came the cry of surprise he hadn’t been expecting, and within moments he was enveloped in familiar warmth.  
His mouth felt dry as he tried to speak, staring blankly up at the squarish glasses and serious face of his concerned companion.  
“Oh- uh- Logan. Hey.” He tried to play off the intrusion as casual, not at all the result of some strange and unknown panic, brought onto him by some equally mysterious force.  
He didn’t have time to make up an excuse, in moments he was being shuffled towards the well-made bed of his logical adviser, tucked once again into a relaxing haven of jam scented sheets. For a few long minutes, Virgil took the time to breathe, before a nervous smile crept onto his quivering lips.  
“I thought you didn’t allow food in your bed?” He teased in a faint whisper, rolling over to face the man who had joined him to lay there. He knew all about Logan’s late-night jelly snacks. “Or is that only a rule for me?”  
“Seeing as it’s my bed, I think it’s fair that I should determine who and what enters it. So to answer your question, no, but only I am permitted to bring food in.” Logan answered, a hint of embarrassment in his tone at having been caught with his hand in the proverbial jam jar.  
“Whatever you say, teach,” Virgil smirked, humming his gentle response as he scooted closer, burying his face in the man’s smooth nighttime button up. “Smells good.”  
“I’m glad that the aroma of my bedroom is somehow pleasing to you?” The logical side attempted. Virgil went quiet again, and for a moment Logan was beginning to wonder if he had somehow upset the sensitive man.  
“It seems we’re having a nightmare.” He murmured after the lack of conversation grew worrisome, an emotion he wasn’t at all familiar with. “It will pass, but I know these things tend to affect you most of all. Perhaps you should just..rest.” He suggested, knowing it sounded too simple to work. What this meant was, the four main sides were forced to endure less than ideal result of Remus having a go at controlling the host’s dreams. Hence why Virgil had needed immediate comfort- these things got to him worst of all.  
“I know. That’s why I came to you, genius. Now, hold me.” He grumbled, his voice already losing the earlier strain of emotion even as Logan once again curled around anxiety. The room was already taking its hold on him, the force of pure logic calming his nerves as exhaustion set in. Logic alone wasn’t enough to stop him, of course, but he was already accepted and understood. He yawned, and let the indigo clad man tug a sweetly smelling comforter over him.  
He had all that he needed here, he realized, as his eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
